


公路天使（Road Angel）

by ziran96117



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 黑皮肤的卷发少年蜷在副驾驶座位里，头靠在烫得要融化的玻璃窗上，笑嘻嘻地看着那个叼着烟的金发卡车司机，“嘿，你知道不，我们骑行者给你们取了个名字，叫做‘公路天使’。”
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	公路天使（Road Angel）

西部的热浪几乎要融化飞驰的高速公路，把灼热的空气抖动在眼前。Slash骂骂咧咧又拖又拽着又一次爆了胎的自行车，脏兮兮的手把站在脸上挡住视线的长卷发拨到耳后。

没有水和吃的在大热天独自走在往西边的路上，甚至会因为肤色带来一些小小的麻烦——没有什么比这样的骑行更糟糕的了，Slash咽了咽口水湿润几乎烧起来的喉咙。

他期待任何一辆能带他一程的车，拜托，他还不想年纪轻轻因为中暑死在马路牙子边，那太蠢了。希望与失望在热风卷起的尘土里一次次交替，直到一辆卡车慢慢停下来。

“喂，上车。”带墨镜的金发男人叼着香烟懒懒地摇下了车窗。阳光照在卡车的金属边儿上、那男人的蓬乱金发上闪闪发光。

Slash愣了一秒，把他的自行车塞进卡车里，手忙脚乱地把自己塞进副驾驶。

Duff瞟了心情甚好朝他笑着说谢谢的年轻人一眼。

slash抹了一把脸上的汗，处于变声期的特殊稚嫩嗓子带有一股英国口音，“嘿，我是Saul，当然我更习惯别人叫我Slash。你也往洛杉矶去吗？”Duff一手打方向盘，一手从不知道哪里摸了一瓶水扔给slash。“Duff，我去洛杉矶运货。是啊，洛杉矶，天堂之城。”

slash咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶水，喉结滚动。Duff无意识咽了咽口水，从Slash手上拿走剩下的半瓶水抽干了。

Slash大惊小怪没话找话：“我操，你喝我喝过的水！你不会个想睡我的基佬吧！”

Duff一个急刹：“小子，我把唯一的一瓶水留给你一半！让你不被他妈的毒太阳晒成干！你却觉得我想睡你？”他顺手给Slash扯上安全带，絮絮叨叨教育他这么小一个人骑行是一件危险的事情。

Slash怕他把自己赶下车去，乖乖地缩成一团，睁着一双小鹿一样的眼睛，无聊地打量着窗外一成不变的飞速后退的公路景色。Duff放着重金属摇滚的车载CD，音质跟这辆看上去就不是很靠谱的货车一样；太阳炙烤着绿得灰暗蔫儿吧唧的绿化带，铁皮路标慢慢变大着呼啸过去，太阳刚开始把他俩的影子投在皮座椅上，现在已经刺目到Slash不得不把脑袋从窗边转过来。

黑皮肤的卷发少年蜷在副驾驶座位里，头靠在烫得要融化的玻璃窗上，笑嘻嘻地看着那个叼着烟的金发卡车司机，“嘿，你知道不，我们骑行者给你们取了个名字，叫做‘公路天使’。”

Duff咳了一声，从后视镜里看到Slash略显困倦的笑容，“你该感谢我不是个搞种族歧视的傻逼老白男。独自骑行真的很了不起，就好像…你可以不顾一切干翻天和地。”

路过加油站便利店的时候Slash下去买烟和水。Duff显得真的很遗憾：“要不是得躲交警，我觉得应该来上两瓶杰克丹尼。”Slash用赞叹表达了他对Duff的赞同。

Duff蹲在地上处理Slash那辆自行车。“老兄，我觉得我们得自己换胎。”Slash呻吟了一声，拱起肩膀蹭蹭脖子让T恤吸走让他皮肤发痒的汗，Duff不得不反复提醒自己不可以对搭一程便车的旅客有不好的幻想。Slash把蓬松的卷发绑起来，细长有力的手指灵活地拧下螺丝钉，饱满的嘴唇叼着Duff借给他的螺丝刀。他把螺丝刀还给自己的时候，Duff能感受到他指尖的茧。Duff觉得自己就是想睡Slash的死基佬。Slash给自行车打气的时候，Duff希望自行车永远别修好。

但是当Slash把车胎螺丝纽好，让Duff把打气筒还给加油站时，Duff知道了什么叫事与愿违。他磨磨蹭蹭不肯上车。Duff揉了揉后脑勺，有点不好意思地开口：“你不觉得今天的晚霞很漂亮吗？不…我的意思是…我可以再载你一程吗？你看，天快黑了，你也不知道前面什么地方有汽车旅馆…”Slash大笑着给Duff肩膀上来了一拳。“你就是想睡我！”Slash看上去超级兴奋，大叫着把Duff请他吃的速食汉堡外包装扔出窗外。然后Duff刹车，停下，陪他去把垃圾捡回来。

结果就是，两个人因为修自行车耽误了太多时间，路灯全亮起来的时候也没看到汽车旅馆的影子。白天太阳有多大，此时闪电就有多亮。“你看，要下大雨了。如果下大雨前找不到旅馆，我们得在车子里熬一夜…”他给Slash抓来一条毯子，看到Slash舒舒服服地裹进去，胡乱在他脸上印下一个亲吻，“晚安，Duffy，我的公路天使。”Slash迷迷糊糊睡着的时候，Duff心脏狂跳。

虽然在雨夜高速公路上飞奔是一件非常危险的事，Duff还是找到了一家汽车旅馆。他小心翼翼把Slash摇醒，换来Slash一声鼻音厚重的轻哼。然后Duff就肩上扛着Slash，在前台睡眼惺忪的服务生充满笑意的眼神里进了姑且称作房间的地方。他们双双摔在床里。虽然下雨天比较适合做爱，但是Duff真的很困了，何况Slash翻个身就睡着了。

第二天Duff醒来时因为睡麻了的手臂嘶嘶呼痛，却发现Slash像条漂亮的小蛇一样盘着他睡了一晚上，现在他的膝盖蹭着自己的内裤，Duff觉得早上是个很危险的时间。Slash嘴角的笑意出卖了他装睡。

“那么，早安，需要我的口活来报答你吗，公路天使？”Duff大声呻吟着看到Slash把他的阴茎含进饱满丰厚的嘴里，可爱的卷发让他发痒到脚趾蜷缩，那些带有茧的手指如愿以偿抚摸上了他的蛋。Slash柔软的喉咙接触到头部的时候，Duff想推开他却使不上劲，在一串含糊不清地低吟里Slash很大声地吞咽下他的精液。他们在床上亲成一团，Duff丝毫不在乎Slash嘴里自己的味道，他抽出手扒掉Slash的运动裤——“嘿Slash我觉得你应该穿皮裤…但那样好像不会很方便骑车…”Duff手上戴的那些金属配饰让这次手活格外成功。

Slash滑了两步登上自行车，向背后挥挥手。他从不捏刹车，飞快地前进，仿佛他有意志力走到黑色公路中间的双黄线消失的地方。

几年后Duff又一次在公路边捡到垂头丧气的黑色球藻。Slash现在背了一把电吉他。“嘿！嘿！”球藻疯狂向他的货车挥手。Duff准确地刹车停下。叼着烟带着墨镜，一只胳膊搭在窗户边儿，露出一个可以迷死人的笑容。“自行车又坏了吗，我的骑行者？”Slash丝毫不怕撞坏他的宝贝吉普森，在座位上搂着Duff的脖子啃他的嘴唇，跨坐在他的腰上磨蹭。

“这次不要在汽车旅馆过夜了，把我送回洛杉矶，我们住在那里吧。你知道洛杉矶像你这样的好男人有多难找？*”

_"Sally take my hand_

_Travel south crossland_

_Put out the fire_

_Don't look past my shoulder"_

_The Who《Baba O'Riley》_

—end—

*霹雳娇娃看过吧


End file.
